dekarafandomcom-20200215-history
Drak'thorian
The drak'thorians were the dominant sentient race on Drak'thor prior to Chronostasis, and are now the dominant race on Thordros. History Origins Drak'thorians first arrived on New Earth (which they frequently call New Drak'thor) sometime during the Chronostasis event, when their homeworld of Drak'thor merged with the human planet Earth. Approximately 10,000 years prior, legend has it that the planet Drak'thor was inhabited only by non-sapient dragons and other fauna, until one day in a seemingly random event, a dragon egg abandoned by its broodmother hatched into the first sapient being. This hatchling, a golden dragon who stood upright and wore clothing, was to become the first drak'thorian, and spent his life befriending, taming, and training dragons which he deemed to have a certain “spark” within them. Legends say that this golden dragon achieved enlightenment and became the Sun God, later bestowing the gift of sapience upon his children, the drak'thorian people. Culture Technology Perhaps due to the abundance of magical energy on their homeworld of Drak'thor, pre-Chronostasis drak'thorians never developed any kind of “technology” at all, instead creating magical foci and conduits that re-channeled the magic around them for specific purposes. Firearms, computers, and vehicles were entirely foreign concepts to the drak'thorians when they awoke from Chronostasis, terrifying to behold. Today, it is uncommon to see drak'thorians using most forms of technology, mostly due to their physical inability to use most human-designed tech. Occasionally guns or personal vehicles can be retrofitted to suit a drak'thorian's needs, but most prefer to use magic primarily. Architecture Drak'thorian architecture usually comes in one of two forms: primitive and grotesque tribal structures built hastily in time of war, distinctly favoring function over style; or magnificent and usually towering feats of magical architecture, breathtaking to behold and impossible to understand. Drak'thorian magitects take great pride in their ability to create beautiful buildings that are much larger on the inside than on the outside, by use of temporal displacement magics. Personality Drak'thorians are nearly as diverse and individual as their human counterparts, but typically adhere to a certain “tribe culture” which often dictates certain behaviors. In general, all drak'thorians are proud and bold of character, valuing the following virtues: Trustworthiness, Strength of Body, Steadfast Will, and Consistent Behavior. Depending on the individual drak'thorian's Clan, his or her philosophy may vary slightly, especially in regard to Mind vs. Body, and relationships to one's family and peers. Relationships with Other Races The drak'thorians are a prideful people who tend to keep to themselves mostly. They tend to have frequent disagreements with the headstrong humans, who also feel that New Earth (New Drak'thor) is their own homeworld to rule. To avoid such conflicts, the majority of the drak'thorian race prefers to inhabit Thordros rather than Great Dekara, which is predominantly human. Before Chronostasis, the drak'thorians had a long history of enslaving the primitive lycanthrope people, whom they deem as an inferior race; these racial inequalities have lessened in the new world, but prejudice is still common between the drak'thorian and lycanthrope peoples. The robotic mecha people are foreign and quite misunderstood by the drak'thorians, who generally avoid them. Biology Physical Characteristics Drak'thorians are scaly bipeds with strong three-clawed hands, clawed digitigrade legs, tails, and usually wings of varying size and shape. Their appearance is largely reptilian, though the articulation of the facial muscles allow them a wide array of facial expressions similar to humans. They are generally very muscular, and their leathery hide is partially covered in scales, in similar patterns to human body hair. They vary greatly in hide color, scale color, eye color, and physical characteristics, but generally speaking the color of their skin is related to their Clan and their special abilities. In general, male drak'thorians range in height from about 6'6” to 7'6” but in rare cases may be as short as 5'6” or as tall as 8'6”. Female drak'thorians are almost always shorter than males, and range in height from about 5'5” to 6'5” but in rare cases may be as short as 5'0” or as tall as 7'0”. Life Cycle Drak'thorian females which have been inseminated by males through intercourse “give birth” to a 10-15lb egg about 12 weeks later. Both the maternal and paternal parent participate in incubating the egg for another 3-4 weeks until it hatches into a hatchling, which is able to walk within minutes, and communicate verbally within a matter of weeks. Drak'thorian hatchlings mature into drakes at around 3-5 years, and then adults at around 7-10 years, at which point they are sexually mature, and remain fertile until death. Drak'thorians are considered “old” at around 90-120 years of age, at which point if they have achieved spiritual enlightenment they may choose to evolve into a full dragon, or else they slowly die. About 90% of drak'thorians never evolve into full dragons, and have a lifespan of approximately 180-200 years, whereas full dragons do not die naturally and are effectively immortal. Powers and Special Abilities From the drake stage onward, drak'thorians can use a gland in their trachea which allows them to breath fire, ice, or some other element. They also possess disproportionately powerful upper-body strength, allowing them to easily lift up to twice their body weight, and cause terrible damage with their large, often sharp claws. Their tails sometimes have bony spurs, hardened bulbs, or even blades at the end, acting as another natural weapon. Notable Drak'thorians (TBD) Other Information Population Statistics * Drak'thorian Population of Dekara: 12% * Drak'thorian Population of Thordros: 60% * Gender: 60% Male, 40% Female Naming Conventions (TBD) Example Male Names (TBD) Example Female Names (TBD) Example Surnames (TBD)__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Species